


Odkurzacz

by RainbowUnicorn



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Blow Jobs, M/M, zazdrość
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-18
Updated: 2016-04-18
Packaged: 2018-06-03 01:06:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6590434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RainbowUnicorn/pseuds/RainbowUnicorn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cas nie lubi, kiedy Dean obraża się bez powodu. Znalazł jednak na niego idealny sposób :D</p>
            </blockquote>





	Odkurzacz

**Author's Note:**

> Tytuł jest Inside Joke'iem :D

Czarna impala mknęła pustą drogą. Słońce zaszło już jakiś czas temu, i tylko jej reflektory i księżyc oświetlał im drogę. Dean nie odrywał wzroku od jezdni, nawet raz nie zaszczyciwszy towarzysza spojrzeniem.

\- Długo jeszcze nie będziesz się do mnie odzywał? - Zapytał lekko zirytowany Anioł. - Zjedź na pobocze. 

Dean tylko zmrużył oczy i jechał dalej, bez słowa. Nagle na jego udzie znalazła się dłoń, która zaczęła powoli sunąć coraz wyżej, zatrzymując się dopiero na jego członku, pocierając go lekko przez materiał spodni.  
\- Mogę wiedzieć co ty wyprawiasz?  
\- Chcę, żebyś zjechał na pobocze. - Masował wewnętrzną stronę jego uda, z uśmiechem zauważając jak zawartość jego spodni coraz bardziej się powiększa.

\- Przestań... jestem na ciebie wkurzony i... nie wykręcisz się tak łatwo... - jego głos nabrał już chrypki.   
Złapał mocniej kierownicę, kiedy chłodne dłonie Anioła rozpięły zamek i znalazły się we właściwym miejscu.   
\- Zjedź na pobocze. 

Tym razem zrobił to bez chwili wahania. Nie zdążył wyłączyć silnika, kiedy poczuł na swoim przyrodzeniu gorący język Castiela.   
Poruszał nim powoli, na początku przesuwając samym końcem. Bawił się z nim drażniąc go lekko.   
Zamknął jego główkę w swoich ustach, zataczając językiem koła i zaczął go lekko ssać. 

Dean odchylił głowę do tyłu, wciskając się mocniej w siedzenie. Jedną dłoń zaciskał kurczowo na kierownicy, druga zaś bezwiednie wodziła wplatając się we włosy Anioła. 

Brunet poruszał się powoli w przód i w tył, z każdym ruchem biorąc go do ust coraz głębiej, aż miał go w sobie całego. Jego ruchy zaczęły teraz przyspieszać, raz po raz pochłaniając go do końca. Czując się wspaniale, kiedy główka Dean'a uderzała raz po raz w jego gardło, wyrywając z łowcy coraz głośniejsze jęki. 

Cas czuł zaciskające się palce mężczyzny, więc zwolnił odrobinę nie dając mu jeszcze skończyć. Oderwał się od niego, spojrzał mu w oczy i powiedział.

\- Nie będę się więcej powtarzał. Nie flirtowałem z nim, wpadłem na niego przypadkiem. Rozumiemy się? - Dean pokiwał szybko głową. - Nie będziesz się więcej tak zachowywał prawda? - Przesunął zimnym palcem, po jego członku, wywołując jęk rozkoszy.  
\- Obiecuję... proszę... - Dean patrzył błagalnie na jego usta, które po chwili znów zaczęły doprowadzać go do szaleństwa. - Ohhh... 

Anioł ssał go i lizał, jakby od tego zależało jego życie. Łowca odchylił głowę do tyłu i spuścił się prosto w jego usta. W tym samym momencie z jego gardła wyrwał się jęk rozkoszy. Jego napięte ciało opadło po chwili wykończone orgazmem. 

\- Możemy już jechać. - Anioł uśmiechał się zadowolony wracając na swoje miejsce. Dean nadal dyszał z zamkniętymi oczami próbując odzyskać kontrolę nad ciałem.   
Po kilku minutach impala wydała z siebie pomruk silnika i ruszyli do domu, tym razem z odrobinę większą prędkością.


End file.
